


心裡學

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros, 科學組
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 慶祝溫特大天使7月27生日~~~~!!真的超喜歡知性幽默又溫柔的妳!寫文還巨好看!超期待面基哦!對不起!近來忙飛了，這是遲來的生賀，而且還要分幾篇(不確定，該是三篇能完吧QAQ)希望喜歡~!!這是放長線釣大魚，等妳寫更多文來回報!耶~~~計劃通!!嘿嘿~





	1. 上

(上)  
  
Tony回顶楼房拿遗漏的手甲模版。

 

然后他找到了战甲，附送一个搂着它的Banner。

进一步说明是在大床上翻滚、绯红冒汗、仅穿着实验袍的Banner......噢现在看到了，他不是浑身赤裸，还该死穿着一条 ** **黑色蕾．丝．内．裤****!

蕾丝与博士!?这是什么引致宇宙大爆炸的组合!?  
  
  
Tony呆立当场，全身关节瞬间僵硬，钉死原地。

他脑中第一个闪过的念头是为什么Jarvis没通知自己，又想到顶楼房从未对Banner设限。

第二个蹦出来的疑问是...

 

「Banner，你他妈 **中蛊还是中毒** 了!?」

就这双腿大张的姿势，蕾丝内裤什么都包覆不住，勃发滴水的肉棒几乎撑开透薄布料、红肿茎头若隐若现，圆润厚臀跳弹而出，春光一览无遗，Tony咽一下喉头。

 

但博士正完全沈醉于高难度蠕动状态(瑜伽的威力?)，对他的质问充耳不闻，偶尔哝出一两声饥渴娇喘(?)，然后把他改良了四个昼夜的战甲粗暴扔到了地上(!!?)

他火冒三丈，眼睛瞪得像看到车头灯的鹿，却没时间心疼散架的模型，当务之急是搞清楚博士为何无缘无故爬到自己床上发情。

 

发情?等等......诶空气中瀰漫着浓郁又好闻的香气，不是新换的清新剂，而是Omega信息素!?

Tony现在从看到车头灯的鹿变成了被车撞飞的鹿，尤其下腹部枭枭升起被冲撃的炙热疼痛，犹如燎原之火。

 

「你 ** **他妈不是Beta**** 吗!!?」

 

Banner终于被吼醒了些许理智，湿漉漉的眼眸微瞇，慵懒地睐他一眼，缓慢撑起软躯向床尾移动，偶尔停顿半晌，似被床单摩擦到肌肤也会敏感得难受。  
这Alpha梦寐以求的场景，在Tony的眼中却似<<The Exorcist>>的Regan正四肢着地、猛袭过来般惊心动魄。

 

「等等!别、别过来!别过来!」

他语无伦次，奋力将脚板拔离地毯，后退几步抵上墙壁。

当下已是头昏脑涨、欲火焚身，但在义无反顾地投入这齣蓄意勾引的戏码前，他还有事要厘清，他呃得、得检查有没足够安全套?......  
不!!清醒一点!别用下半身思考!他狠搧了自己一巴掌。

  
他要搞清楚博士忽尔失常的来龙去脉。

 

这么说来，这个月连串的古怪行径确是有迹可寻...

 

*                              *                              *

****恋爱心理学1：好感的反馈性** **

大约一个月前某天，他一进实验室就瞧见专属桌子被打理得光洁如新，電腦屏幕前蓦然出现一排五颜六色的公仔。

他疑惑地审视掌心大小的摆设，是Avengers形象的软橡胶模型。他神推鬼拱拎起绿油油的Hulk，圆滚滚、有点肌肉的身材配着紫裤叉，还满有心思。

  
博士坐在椅子上骨碌碌滑过来，「嘿，是罕有的扭蛋公仔。」

稀松平常的语气像他素常就有留意周边，但他们都知道他惟一的玩具只有实验实工具。

 

「谁放在这的...?」

 

「我送你的小礼物，网上標很久才买齐。」Banner愉快地瞇起眼眸。  
  
他被逗得笑了，「忽然送我公仔?不像你。」

 

博士只是好心情地微笑，从他背后伸出手臂，拔起Iron man那只，「这只造得特别精致，我最 ** **喜欢**** 。」

Bruce的前臂带着洁白的实验袍擦过颈侧，Tony下意识瑟缩一下，却没在意骤近的距离，饶有趣味地看博士拎着公仔，装作在天空飞翔，脸颊鼓起发出「呼~~」的幼稚引擎声。  
  
  
「世界现在很和平，我替他脱个战甲吧。」

「嗯?」

 

Banner用温柔手势缓缓拆开战甲，替「Iron man」「宽衣解带」，露出了藏身其中、穿着红衣的「Tony Stark」模样公仔。

「哈哈哈哈，还有这招!」Tony恍然大悟，深感有趣，想要拿来看个仔细，博士却以下巴颔向他手中那只。

于是他挑起眉头，照办照碗剥开Hulk「外衣」，拎出双手按在腰侧、双脚微张、全身绿衣的「Bruce Banner」，是粗眉、戴着圆镜框加上笑瞇瞇的样子，即使化身玩具仍然那么正经八百，「太可爱了。」

 

「你 ** **喜欢**** 吗?」

「当然，谢谢。」Tony分神瞧他一眼道谢，用指尖摸着公仔的后脑勺，研究不同成员的部件。

 

诶!?...刚才惊鸿一瞥好像看到博士勾起神秘微笑，用拇指摩擦着「Tony」公仔的胯间，他没看错吧?

他默默转头，发现Bruce的指頭已潜到了公仔的屁股蛋。

  
察觉他略显惊讶的视线，博士舐过干燥的嘴唇，自若地打圈抚摸公仔圆臀，打趣说「看，他还有屁股~」

 

「啧，不够真人翘。」Tony恨自己永远管不住嘴。

很快地，博士的注意力移师到自己下半身，目光变得深邃，若有所思地沈吟一声「哦~」

 

Tony耳背莫名发烫，赶紧窩進椅子，拎起「Thor」勤劳地脱起头盔跟战甲，务求让大家像「自己」般赤裸。

博士坐过来与他一起玩乐，刚才的尴尬氛围如肥皂泡泡，轉瞬烟消云散。

*                                      *                                      *

****Jarvis点评时间** **

 

「J，我太紧张了。」Banner扶额。

 

「是的，博士，那不像在表示好感，更像利用模型来 ** **性骚扰**** 。」

 

「谢谢你那么坦白，我太急进，像个变态一样。」

 

「请您振作精神，避免太明显有目的性的举动，循序渐进才能达至理想目标。」

*                              *                                               *

****

**恋爱心理学2：**   **:先贬后褒- >->+>+**

 

大约半个月前。

「我搞砸了。」Tony摇晃空玻璃樽，似保龄球甩出去撃落其他酒瓶，发出清脆碰撞声「还给你发现我戒酒第二个星期已喝光了三瓶。」

「我本来不知道你喝了多少，谢谢你的坦诚。」博士走进漆黑房间，凭微弱的窗外光线避开满地垃圾，盘坐沙发旁。

 

「你听过Cap数算我的罪状了?」Tony声音嘶哑，手指在地板上敲出扰人节奏。

「我想听你说。」Banner的声音听不出情绪起伏。

 

「我不该像上次用Mark 42叠罗汉那招，这次在塔顶等援救的伤员太多，磁力不够，连到第十五环就开始崩溃，队尾那个老伯直掉下去，我只能眼睁睁看着，什麼都做不了。Banner，你知道，下面不是海。」

「嗯。」Banner深吸口气，「Pietro接住他了。」 

 

「Pietro当时该配合战术，分散那混帐沙怪的注意，制造机会让Wanda搞个魔法球把它裹起来，那她现在就不会断了三条肋骨。」

 

「那时我还该与你们并肩作战呢，却在大厦蒙头睡觉。」Banner揉揉疼痛的额角，「怎么不叫醒我?」

 

「那怪物能避开所有物理攻撃，任Hulk力气再大也打不到。你近来出战后总是心不在焉，失眠到今早才吃下安眠药，才睡了两小时。」

 

「但Hulk能帮忙救人。」

 

「对，Hulk能帮忙救人，这句话队长在我耳边暴吼了四次。可能我今早照镜时把自己错认成救世主了...所以我才说搞砸了。」

Tony睁开布满红血丝的眼睛，仰望天花板，溜出自嘲的苦笑。

 

「你没有纵观全局，将主要战力留在基地，无法運用最合适的阵式快速完成战斗；你又估算错误，那些平民很虚弱，受伤的手臂根本不够力气抓紧另一个人，心存侥幸只会导致最坏的结果；还刚愎自用兼冲动，知道Wanda受伤后连轰了三炮，把好不容易聚拢的沙体打散了，害得Clint拉电网时太着急，轻微烫伤。」

 

Tony将手臂压上脸，痛苦呻吟一声，好像被人用拳头揍上腹部。

「天底下最大蠢材。」

 

「这个大蠢材还妄想借酒消愁，利用酒精逃避内疚，好像事情还不够糟似的。」

博士的嗓音很冷淡，让Tony的心脏紧缩得似豆子。

 

「...对不起。」

 

「你要在这继续自怜自悯，还是正式去跟大伙道个歉呢?也许你会发现大家对你的怒火，不够你对自己多。我刚去医院探望Wanda，她恢复了精神，正跟Pietro打游戏。Clint的伤口不碍事，过几天就会复原，一点没放在心上，他让你带着甜品滚过去五体投地、流泪认错。至于队长....还没消气，可能你得手写悔过书吧，我也不知道。」

 

Tony从肺部缓缓呼一大口气，哽在喉间的郁结似乎松了丁点，「好。」

 

「答应?」

 

「答应了。天哪，至少让我多颓废两个小时。」

 

Banner点头，撑起双腿，准备离开。  
Tony看着他的瘦削背影，心中悸动，轻说「......谢谢。」

 

Banner不知想到什么叹口气，转身拍拍他的肩膀。  
神色别扭地凝止了一两秒，忽然弯腰亲吻在他的发上，「谢谢你关心，我确实有困扰的事，正在设法解决。」  
然后像偷了糖果的小孩子，急忙迈步奔离，留下似被雷劈中、嘴唇微张、呆若木鸡的Stark。

*                                      *                                      *

****Jarvis点评时间** **

「博士，可以看出您没有依据先贬后褒->->+>+的做法，而是选择了 ** **贬贬贬贬- >->->-****的做法。」

 

Banner扶额，非常想撞墙「我知道...但他需要的不是安慰。」

 

「是的，Sir在你进入房间时松开了拳头；跟你对话后，心跳、肌肉与呼吸也有放松现象，情绪陡然提升，焦虑感大幅下降。我相信您的做法更恰当。」

 

「谢谢。那我最后力挽狂澜的举动，效果如何？」

 

「很遗憾，Sir被吓得瞳孔扩张、呆滞五秒之久。」

 

「....我想也是...」Banner把头咚咚敲在桌面上，懊悔不已。

 


	2. (中)

**(** **中** **)**

 **恋爱心理学** **3** **：** **Copycat (** **镜映方式** **)**

  
Banner以为这项是Jarvis提供的恋爱攻略中最简单的，  
一旦实行起来难度却接近鬼级。

 **-Part 1:** **模仿对方的语调**

 **「** 嘿博士!今早小鸟竟然嘲笑我送给Pepper庆生的两只机械狗！还说我一辈子只懂搞零件，毫无审美概念，气死我！我跟他解释世界上有科学美（Aesthetics of science）这概念，它存在于创造性的科学发明和发现活动中的美，是人类审美心理、意识达到高发展阶段，与理论思维交融渗透下才得以产生的，根本原因在于研究对象通常有美的特征，例如显微镜下的细胞结构、遗传基因的双螺旋结构等等，『真实』本身也是令人叹服的美*，所以科学本来就包含美的元素，你说对不对！？」

 

Banner托着腮，静听他语调偏高、毫无停顿的连串轰炸，镇静地深吸口气，喝口水暖嗓，然后...

「没错，科学美不是新概念了。哥白尼根据行星运动应该遵循简单和谐的关系原则提出『日心说』;开普勒根据『杂多中有统一、不协调中有协调』的关系发现了『行星运动第三定律』;伽利略根据『统一性原理』提出了『相对性原理』以及魏格纳的『大陆漂移说』(开始喘气)，全都与统一性原理有关，对美的追求是不可缺少的原动力，证明科学领域确实存在着美。(大口喘气)就我个人看来， **科学家** 在研究过程中全心投入、达到忘我境界的画面 **也很美** 。*说到这里，不介意给我看看那机械狗的结构图吗?.........嗄呼...呼...」

  
  
「博士呃、你还好吗?别太激动，你一直扯尖嗓子说话，还喘得好厉害...」

Tony担忧地为喘不过气来的Banner顺背。

 

平常说话慢条斯理、声音较低沉的Banner几乎被自己呛死，痛苦地按着抽搐的胸口。

  
「没、没事...」Banner大喝一口清水休息，紧缩的气管才稍为舒坦。

这个男人是天赋异禀、肺活量超高还是改装了喉咙，为什么说话途中都不需要呼吸?

 

「来，设计图。」原来意气风发的Tony忽然有点忐忑，「本来就很好看又有趣，对吧...?」

 

Banner呆滞地瞪大眼睛看着悬空的蓝图，搔搔脸庞，「请问这两只胸部庞大、总共有十六只脚以及露出牙齿微笑的震动外星生物是什么鬼?」

 

「会令女士们眼睛变成心形、大呼好可爱的电子宠物?」Tony试探地问。

 

「那Pepper的眼睛变心形了吗?」

 

「没有，先是圆形然后是 **弯刀形** 。」

  
「你可拉倒吧，Stark，坦白承认你搞砸了，我们赶紧设计真正能送出去的东西。」亏我还扯了一大堆伟大科学家的理论跟你的「美感」陪葬。  
博士挥挥手，嫌弃地拨散两只可佈怪物的立体图。

「......啧。」无法再狡辩的Tony乖巧地拎出了绘图笔。

 

翌日

「博士、博士你听我说!我难得纾尊降贵为那群混蛋弄杯子蛋糕，搞了两个小时好不容易焗出来了竟然被嫌弃卖相难看、内芯还没有熟。没错我就是在做心太软，中心位置必须半生不熟才有流心效果啊一群井底之蛙浪费了我全副心思。最过份是Peter也不敢吃、我们最听话最乖巧的Peter!你能相信?我心碎了我真实心碎了，只有Brucie是我心灵绿洲我知道你一定想试我的手艺对不?」

Banner托着腮，静听他语调偏高、毫无停顿的连串轰炸，喝口水暖嗓，镇静地说

「在忙，不吃，谢谢。」

 

「哈?你昨天还那么积极认同我，说了一长串...!现在竟然只给我六个字!连吃一口蛋糕也不愿意!」  
Tony控诉完便转身，留下落幕又凄凉的背影。

 

「Tony，等等。」Banner无奈叹气。

 

「是!」Tony惊喜得双眼闪闪发光。

 

「把这堆绝对不是蛋糕的黑色物拿走。」

 

 **-Part 2:** **模仿对方的神态动作**

「你干嘛把脚搁上桌面?你平时还骂我不卫生来着。」

 

「我忽然觉得这样蛮舒服的，我能理解你的感受，而且我这裤子跟袜子刚洗干净，不怕弄脏台面。」  
博士皱眉、紧盯着脚趾头，露出一脸完全不享受的样子。  
  
「...呃?好吧。」  
Tony只觉Banner奇奇怪怪，而且桌上的文具摆设都以脚板为圆心移开了半米，就怕不小心碰到任何一角，要拿去涮洗二十次。  
  
他继续交迭双腿、穿着皮鞋毫迈地在桌上晃来晃去，一手拿着甜甜圈吃得满地碎屑一边看数据，  
感觉肩膀太酸痛，便举高双手、大伸懒腰，发出舒爽的呻吟；椅子受力、半凌空状向后挨，却维持了微妙平衡。

Banner研究着他高难度的动作，深吸口气，缓慢地试着举高双手，向后伸展筋骨。  
椅子前两轮随着身体后倾而升起，只剩下后轮作为支点勉强支撑重量....  
再、再多十度、加油!Banner，你可以的!

 

 **「呯嗙** **!!!** **」**

下一秒，博士人带着椅侧翻，轰烈摔在地上!

「噗！！」这一摔吓得Tony把嘴中的所有甜甜圈都喷了出来，狂笑着说「哈哈哈哈！怎么非要学我?还摔得那么惨！你没事吧?!」

博士生无可恋地趴伏地上，摸着被撞痛的大腿外侧，脸埋进臂圈咬牙切齿「天啊，我真的蠢毙了。。。」  
  
  
**＋１**

「Banner，你是否睡得不好?为什么摊在椅上，Tony打一个呵欠，你就跟着打一个? 如果对我的言论有什么意见的话，欢迎提出。」  
Steve的眼眸被失望填满了，彷佛一位老师眼睁睁看着十优学生误交损友后迅速学坏，只觉心痛欲绝。

 

被点名的Banner从软皮蛇状态惊坐而起，腰板挺得超直，抹去眼角硬迫出来的泪雾。

「没有，Cap，你说得很好。」

 

Cap欣慰点头，继续主持会议。  
正大张嘴巴、夸张地打第六个呵欠的Tony，一如既往没察觉他猛射过来的警告目光。

 

 **-Part 3:** **模仿对方的呼吸节奏**

根据观察，Tony的呼吸节奏跟语速一样超快，就像永不停竭的陀螺。

他拜托Jarvis摸拟一段他主人的呼吸声，在睡房播放(虽然听上去很色情)，末雨筹谋、练习一下，临场发挥才不会显得太刻意。

Tony的习惯：呼吸  
他的习惯：呼~~吸

以悠长的呼吸纾缓焦虑是瑜伽重要一课，所以他的吐纳也被训练得深邃缓慢，但今天却要尝试转变。  
「开始吧。」Banner让Jarvis替他监测误差，便沉淀心情，张开耳朵听着Tony打仗般的急节奏，努力跟上。

 

呼吸、呼吸、呼吸、呼吸、呼吸!!  
呼吸、呼吸、呼吸、呼吸、呼吸...咳!!!

 

「咳恶!! J，停一停、暂停!」  
Banner似不小心吸进了小石子般蓦然向前倒、紧张地卷成一团，形成蜗牛姿态。

 

「博士，您的心率跟体温明显上升，请问是否不适?需要我通知Sir吗?」  
  
  
「呼嗄....不...」

Banner闭上眼睛，内心澎湃对话一轮，终于平复了激动情绪，心跳渐降至正常水平。

 

「呼....再这样搞下去， **Hulk** **都要跳出来了** 。」

Hulk以为他遇上危险所以拼命喘气，几乎夺体而出，幸好及时劝止了。

「...我们得放弃这个方法。」

 *                              *                             *

 **Jarvis** **点评时间**

「博士，恕我冒犯，我认为您未免用力过猛，照本宣科有可能会带来反效果。」

 

Banner拇指按在额角，喝口咖啡，略感沮丧，「就....很长时间没有追求别人或者投入恋爱关系，怎样做都很别扭。」

「参考知识最讲究融会贯通，但我别说应用了，就连手脚都不知怎放。」

 

Jarvis「沉默」数秒，该是上网搜寻更多爱情宝典去了。

「我浏览了网络上二千个终成眷属的真人爱情故事，当中提及『本质』这词汇的次数达四百六十次之多，我相信很有参考价值。」

 

「即是?」博士抬起头，遥望天花板闪烁的一点，仿似与J面对面交流。

 

「我认为您只需展露原来的性格魅力，以及希期望与Sir建立进一步关系的想法，便有很大机率得到Sir的回馈。」

 

「回馈...那、那你能保证他知道我这样做的源由而不大发雷霆吗?」

Banner问出口便后悔了，毕竟Jarvis无法预测及担保Stark的行为，也不会单凭情感需要而安慰他。

「答案是否定的。」

 

「噢，好吧...」Banner把脸庞抵在床上摩擦，心如死灰。

***                                     *                              ***

  **恋爱心理学** **4** **：** **自我揭露**  
  
**-HULK:**

 **「** **Banner** **喜欢铁罐** **...** **」**

  
  
「嗯嗯，我也喜欢你，Jelly Bean。」  
Tony分神回答。  
战后，他身穿盔甲指挥着完全不属他管辖的警员清理现场，欲哭无泪地数算要赔偿及协助重建的战损区域，甚至没空看Hulk一眼。  
他已经很习惯Hulk随时来一句窝心表白，向他或者Thor示好最多，Nat也不少，噢，真是个甜心宝贝。

 

Hulk有点气闷，用力挥拳敲碎一块大石，提高声量「 **是** **Banner** **喜欢铁罐** **!!** 」

 

「哈?」爆破的大声响成吸引了Tony的注意，他脚下喷出火光，飞抵Hulk身前，疑惑道「肌肉猛男，你想说什么呀?」

Hulk欣喜地扬起两边嘴角，眼神绽放光彩，压低嗓子似分享小秘密般重复「就是他喜欢你，很喜欢...」  
Banner不准他说这个，可是谁叫那坏蛋昨晚阻止自己吃冰淇淋!!

不用问，这么古惑八卦的表情肯定是向那只肥啾学的。  
这下Tony被完全被搞混了，挑起眉头，凑近耳朵「我也很喜欢Banner，你在说哪种喜欢?」

  
Hulk举起巨大绿掌放在嘴边，将Tony的脸完全笼罩住了，确实是很棒的隔音手段。

「喜欢就是那种喜欢。」

 

「哪种?」Tony锲而不舍。

 

「就是...那种会啾啾的喜欢!」解释不清楚的Hulk急了。

 

「哪种会啾啾的喜欢?啾啾是什么?」Tony被绕进迷宫。

 

 **「喜欢就是喜欢** **!!!!** **没有那种跟哪种** **!!** **」** Hulk恼羞成怒便咆啸起来，距离极近的Tony几乎直接聋了!

 

「哇喔!!冷静点~我耳膜要穿了...」Tony摀住耳朵，反应堆被吼得差些裂开。

 

「那边两位怀春少女谈完恋爱心事，麻烦过来处理正事，好吗?」Nat站在瓦砾上两手叉腰，以凌厉眼神命令两位「少女」回归岗位。

「来了~~~」Tony迅速应答，拍拍Hulk的肩膀。

  
  
这段突如其来的诡异对话，导致他余下整晚都在细思——喜欢?啾啾?怀春?  
  
什么跟什么呀?

*                                          *                                      *

  
**-Banner:**

又是出战后，Banner昏沉转醒，发现自己蜷缩在战机地板上。

「Hey，别乱动，休息一下。」Tony的手沉稳地按在肩膀，替他调整枕头与毛毯。

 

他的声音让人安心极了，就像睡回摇篮中。

 

「我.....事情都搞定了吗?」他不爱用战斗或者太具攻撃性的名词，那会让心情更低落。

「都好了，他们还在现场，我负责接你回大厦，你可以再睡一个小时。」  
Tony体贴地用干净的毛巾印走博士满额大汗，却发现他的身躯微颤，脸色很差。

 

「嗯...好。」博士抱住自己，双膝蜷起成虾米状，深闭双眼沉默。

  
Tony犹豫了一会却没走开，轻声问「你刚才想说什么?」

他的声音很温柔，自己听回去也不相信的温柔。

「呃...没有」博士的嗓音有点破碎，说话变得困难，将手臂压在脸上。

「没关系的，Bruce...有我在。」Tony敏感地察觉Bruce的愁绪，盘坐在他身边，伸手很轻柔地一下一下拍抚颤抖的背脊。

 

「真的没什么，只是一个零散的梦...酒瓶碎片跟受伤的手臂...血滴在地板上擦不完...感觉好真实。」  
Bruce断断续续地挤完这段话，只剩下辛苦喘息，整个人似在海中打捞出来般，冷汗沿发际滑跌。

 

Tony紧皱眉头，心痛如绞，声调放得更轻，「刚才有混蛋用钢筋划了Hulk的手臂，可能你也感觉到痛。」  
该死，Bruce梦回了童年受虐的回忆，最糟糕的部份该是他母亲的伤势，但他即使记得也绝对无法说出口。

 

「我想也是。」Bruce勉强苦笑，装作这件事没大不了，嘴角却僵硬得勾不成弧。

他若有所思地举起右臂，用左手指尖摩擦平滑的肌肤。  
伤疤因为Hulk的复原力早没了，但仍隐藏在筋肉之下的深处，「还是....会痛，有时候，但不碍事...」

一颗透明水珠从眼角无声跌下，很快被毯子吸收，彷如从未发生。

 

这令Tony心神俱焚。

 

「我想再睡会，到了叫醒我吧。」博士深呼口气，转过身去。

 

「Bruce...我懂的...」Tony哑口无言，太多话想说又觉情绪纷乱、安慰言语显得尤其苍白。

 

气氛沉寂良久，还是博士先打破静默，声音吵哑却真摰，

「Tony，我很庆幸是你来接我，你总在我最需要 **你** 的时候出现，谢谢。」

 

Tony灵光一闪，意得志满地撇起嘴角，拍拍他的肩膀，  
「...转过来好吗?」

 

于是Banner翻身正对着好友，睁着红红的眼圈，强颜欢笑。

  
**「啾** **~** **」**  
Tony忽然弯腰在Banner的额头上亲一口，再摸摸亲吻的位置，好像要把它按实一点「这次换你被吓到，很公平。」

然后便不管挚友 **「** **!!?** **」** 惊涛骇浪的表情，哼着歌跑回驾驶座。

 

那种啾啾的喜欢，是不是这种?

*                              *                            *

 「Bruce，有种很香的味道，像Omega信息素，你闻到吗?...噢对了你是Beta，没事了。」  
  
Tony向后呼喊，伸高手调整着飞行模版。  
其实战机只要让Jarvis驾驶就可以，不必亲自操刀--但刚才的气氛微妙尴尬，似在瞬间与博士忽然建立了情感韧带，一时冲撃太强，迫得他落荒而逃，然而跑回驾驶座不久，就闻到了很香甜的味道，让他精神大振，起了满身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

 「没有呀、对，我闻不到。」  
Bruce将头深埋在毯子下，模糊回答。

 

「嗯....」Tony仔细感受空气粒子的变化，却发现好闻的味道逐渐减弱，最后消失无踪。

  
  
「天啊，我太久没亲近Omega，连嗅觉都开始失灵了....」他喃喃，没太在意。

  
  
*                                          *                                   *  
**Jarvis** **点评时间**

 「博士，你的 **自我揭露** 很成功，并引起了Sir剧烈的情绪波动，血清素水下降、皮质醇水平有提高现象。」

 

「嗄?什么?」Banner大惑不解。  
想了想，哦，该是他那个恶梦引起了Tony的共情。

 

「但那不是策略，就是...你知道，一时无法控制的宣泄而已，还有点丢脸。」

 

「是的，我现在明白 **单刀直入** 胜过无数计划，会将这次的数据作为日后被询问恋爱意见时的重要参考。」

 

 「单刀直入? Jarvis，我是不是遗漏了什么情节?」  
Banner陷进雾里云间，觉得自己跟 J 讨论的不在一个点上。

  
Jarvis安静数秒，好像忽然发现找错门还胡说了一大堆的小孩子，Bruce几乎形象化地看到他的瞳孔尴尬地转向一边。  
  
「......据独立人格原则，恕我无法披露，博士。」

 

 **独立人格** **? Hulk???**

 

**+1**

 

「天哪~~~~你把我害惨了!我现在就让你出来吃十桶冰淇淋，吃到满意为止，求你别再乱说话，我宁愿肚痛死算了。」  
Banner蹲在冰淇淋店外，抽着三大袋购物袋，苦恼低喃。

 

「对不起，Bruce...没有下次了。」

Hulk在脑中愧疚地搓着手指。

 

「对......没有下次了。既然说都说了，我已没有退路，接下来要 **单．刀．直．入** 。」

Banner抬起头来，眼眸迸发出坚决的光芒。

  
**It's Now or never.**

 

*                                        *                                *

  **恋爱心理学** **5** **：** **亲密距离**

「美国人类学家霍尔博士将朋友、亲戚之间的社交距离定义为45厘米到1.2米；夫妻或恋人之间，距离大概为0厘米到45厘米。」

博士听着Jarvis的解释，频频点头，「Tony那家伙最爱勾肩搭背，与熟人的社交距离大概在20-45厘米间，如果喝醉了就是0。」

  
「好吧，我要突破这既定规律，达成 **负距离** 。」

  
「......博士，听上来有点剑走偏锋?」

Jarvis的英国腔罕见地渗进了犹豫。

 

「正合我意。我没有走火入魔，要达成目标有时必需奇招突袭，我的 **身体已经准备好** 了。」  
博士瞇起眼眸咬着牙，紧握着拳头、气势如雄。

 

Jarvis听上去笑意盈盈，「祝你好运，博士。」

 

*                                                *                                           *

Jarvis绝对不会暴露Tony的私隐，透露性癖，Banner思前想后，决定向Thor埋手。  
Thor是大咧咧的神族皇子，对情事向来没有地球人忌讳，用他当突破口去试探Tony的喜好最为恰当。

 

「吾友，很高兴你主动邀约我来品尝地球的美食！」

Thor的笑容灿烂如阳，衬得Banner更局促不安。

 

「Thor，我想拜托你一件事，重要的事。」

Banner抹抹鼻子，喝了几口柠檬梳打。

 

「尽管说吧，我定当竭力完成，两肋插刀，在所不辞!！」  
Thor拍拍胸口，非常气势磅礡。

 

「不、也不用插刀。就是想你轻松随意地问一下Tony的性癖?对床伴的打扮喜好?」  
Banner整个人彷似被丢进火山，里外三层全焚烧怠尽，头顶滋滋冒烟。

 

Thor将问题消化了几遍，非常疑惑，「呃、为什么Stark的性癖对你来说是重要的事?」

 

「因为...因为我身为他最好的朋友，很关心他的终生幸福?。。。希望帮他找到合适对象？」  
不、不行，这理由太牵强蹩脚了，Banner，你的智商都吃掉了吗!!?

「绝对不是我想爬上他的床什么的，千万你别想歪。」

救命，讲多错多，快些闭嘴吧!!!

 

「.....................Huh?」Thor像死机一样，表情凝止，陷进漫长的沉默。

 

Banner丢脸得要把灵魂从口中吐出来逃逸现场，或者直接变Hulk扔锅比较快。  
  
「哈哈哈哈哈!其实不问也没关系，我是在说笑啦! 我忽然想到厨房开了炉忘记关掉，现在必须走了，等记忆消除装置发明出来那天我们再约吧，拜拜!」

 

但是Thor不愧是Thor，深入「思考」一轮终于认同了他这「光明磊落」、「充满正能量」而且「带动团体互助友爱精神」的好理由。

他激动地咬着牛排，「好！太好了！我很为你的心意感动！Banner!」

 

「嗄?...对、我有时对你的脑回路也很感动...」

Banner拿走账单的动作停顿，提起了的半个屁股再坐回去，「所以是...答应了?」

 

「放心交给我吧!!」Thor用油腻的大掌狠拍他的肩膀，「你太瘦了，快吃多点！」

 

  
「...谢谢你。」Banner瞪大眼，在他强大的迫力下，不敢置信地慢慢嚼了鸡腿。

*                                      *                                    *

**复仇者联盟战略会议**

 

长达三个半小时的会议稍息，大家都松了口气，瘫的瘫、睡的睡，完美演绎筋疲力尽。

 

「我是不是误进了什么劳改营....」Tony双手大张、脸抵在桌上，累得一指手指也不想动。  
  
队长又有新猷，只要发现其中一个睡觉，就要全部人站起来跳一节肚皮舞，害他被其他人用眼刀杀了无数回(他睡了四次，毫不悔改)。

 

惟一精神抖擞的是Thor，他挥着锤子大喊「Stark，我有重要的事情问你!」

 

「你跳得很好、活力四射，可以出街头表演了，鼓掌。」Tony兴趣缺缺。

没有发现夹在中间位置的Banner脸都绿了，频频摇头，快把Thor的披风扯破。

 

「谢谢赞赏。」

  
**「我是想问你在床上有什么癖好，喜欢什么样的床伴** **!!?** **」**

Thor的嗓子深具穿越力，房中任何人即使睡到第十九层天堂都能听到广播。

 

 **——「噗** **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** **」**

 

 **Banner** **一口绿茶全部花洒式激喷出来，水珠甚至洒到对面猎鹰脸上** **!**

 **「恶咳咳咳咳** **!!** **恶咳咳咳，我需要医疗协助，带我立即离开这里** **....!** **咳咳咳咳** **!** **」**

 

Thor你怎么回事!!?我不是让你找个气氛良好的独处空间，摸着酒杯底很哥们、很轻松平常地问出来吗??为什么非要在会议中途、全部人都在的时机，他妈像个议员般站起来大声提问!??嗄?!??不行了......我要死了、我要死了也是被你气死的。

「博士、博士你没事吧?」本来脸红到炸的Peter第一时间冲上去扶住痉挛的博士，「我带你去医疗室!!撑住！」

 

「哈....?去医疗室这样好的事哪能少了我，Peter你留下来，我带博士去。」  
Tony双眼发亮，一下子扒开Peter的手，慷慨帮忙，为了有借口逃离下半场会议，哪都愿意去。

 

「不用了、Peter扶我就好了...」但博士弓着身不断逃避他的触碰，肌肤还很烫。

咦?...恍神间他又嗅到了那种香甜的味道......

「Bruce，你不是装的吗?真的不舒服?」Tony开始着急了。

  
  
被掠在一边的Thor不甘被忽略，继续提高嗓子，「Stark，你还没有答我!!」

 

「你无端在发什么神经啊!?」Tony就不懂了，胡乱大声应答 **「那个什么性癖** **...** **披外套真空、黑丝内裤之类的吧** **!!!** **」**

他现在最在意的是博士不愿意依赖他，这令他莫名恼火。

 

 

 

 

 **「** **...................** **在小孩子面前讨论什么性癖** **?** **」**

此句很不巧被斟完水回来的队长一字不漏全接收到了。

 

 

「......................」

全场无人敢吭半句，陷入死亡低气压。

 

「......Cap，请容我解释?」

Stark被众人的怨气千刀万剐，顶着沉重压力讨好地问道。

 

「不需要。」

 

 

 

那天下午他们跳了整整一小时的机械舞。

 

*                                    *                                       *

只有两人逃过一劫。

  
「队长，我不舒服，想去医疗室吃点药。」

Banner无比乖巧。

 

「队长，我陪博士去。」  
Peter仰起头，更加乖巧。

 

「好的，快点去吧。」队长应允。

 

「Steve，我也不舒服!恶....!」「队长我快吐了!」「我心脏好痛...啊!」

 

「其他人全部留下来继续开会。」

Steve瞧也没瞧一眼，敲敲电子屏幕。

 

 

今天的队长也很公正严明呢。

 

 

  
*参考数据:李崇德．心理学大辞典：上海教育出版社，2003年12月

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幽默無能，如果覺得有趣請跟我說說~非常感激!  
> 下章完喔耶!!!!!(歡呼)


	3. 下(完)

**恋爱心理学5： 亲密距离 (续)**

 

Stark僵如石像，脑中走马灯般掠过Banner这个半月来莫名其妙的举动(原来我一直留意着他吗?)，发现事情殊不简单。

 

以博士不显山露水的性格，内心肯定历经弯弯绕绕，最终无法解决，才会闷声响这大雷，吓得他裤裆都 **湿** 了。

 

说到湿，他新买的千针丝绸床单已经被浸润成了滴水的抹布。博士正全身微颤、股间喷出滑溜液体，哼哼唧唧地呻吟(到底哪来这么多喷泉般的润液?比自己两天的喝水量还多!)  
  
Bruce仍在缓慢移动，似被无形丝线缠绕，千辛万苦爬到床尾却被床单圈住小腿。Stark看他失智般猛力拉扯那些「疆绳」却无果，气闷搥打床铺，以驼红的脸厮磨床柱降温，一副全宇宙都欠了他(一根大屌)的委屈相，不知好气还是好笑。

 

「Bruce、别慌，我会帮你的…」

他尽量将背脊紧贴墙壁、绷直双腿，恨不得化身薄纸片以增加自己与博士的直线距离；同时非常谨慎地向门口蟹行，每次只横向迈进一小步(证明他的机械舞真的学有所成)，以免引爆床上人的怒火(及欲火)。

 

憋气、憋气。

避免吸入过多Omega的信息素。

 

不然他就会头昏脑胀，被欲望支配、直接栽了!  
对呀!...不然他就可以扑上床，将脸埋进温软的腺体，深深嗅吸好闻清爽的东加豆与睡莲香气直到肺部发痛，还可以用牙齿撕开纯粹装饰的蕾丝内裤，手掌用力掰开两瓣厚臀，留下指印，再探入烂熟紧热的欲望隙缝，横冲直撞…

 

停!停下来！

你他妈在这时候还延伸幻想剧场?是嫌老二不够痛不够翘吗！？

 

Stark拧住大腿外侧的肉，痛得脸都发紫了，与欲望狭路相逢、几度交锋，终于拼死拼活把自己硬扯到门边。。。

 

「Tony…」  
关键时刻，博士一只手颤颤巍巍朝着他的方向伸来，眼圈通红，声音软糯到极致，对于此时由胯间海绵体主导供血的Stark来说，可谓非常不人道。

 

「噫…博士…」  
Stark毋宁更委屈了，咽下过多的涎液分泌，觉得他俩似罗密欧与朱丽叶般明明情(欲)投意合，却不得不分隔两地…「呜…」一向祟尚感官至上的他快要猛虎落泪…

 

而内心小剧场再度开锣:

背光的Ant-Man(?)站在盔甲电线上，仰头大喊「Tony Stark，抚心自问，你是个绅士吗?」

 

他立即大吼反对：「不是!!绝对不是!」

 

Ant-Man负腰问，「那你是禽兽吗？」

 

「呃、也不是。」

 

……对、我不是乘人之危的禽兽！有了这高度觉悟，他摸摸左胸下的良心，咬牙拉开门，果断落荒而逃！  
留下一句承诺「我会回来救你的!」便啪哒把门关得严丝密缝，终于腿软瘫坐在地上…

 

没有忽略在门关上一刻，Banner立即发出犹如Walking Dead般嘶哑绝望的「啊~~~~~」叫声，绝对够格去AMC自荐。

 

「呼嗄…我要…我要给自己搞到一个诺贝尔最高毅力和平奖…」

他发现全身的肌肉在突突跳动储存力量、汗流浃背，已进入了发情初期，不得不举手召唤阻隔毒气(?)的盔甲面罩，戴在头上，才敢畅快呼吸。

 

人生首次体会到悬崖勒马的滋味―无法欲仙欲死，只剩生不如死。

 

  * 　　　　　＊　　　　　　　　＊



「Jarvis，为什么你没告诉我Banner偷了手甲还爬上我的床?他怎会无端变成发情期的Omega?」

Stark第一时间质问电子管家。

 

「Sir，回应你的第一个问题，此手甲模型根据纪录是您与博士共同研发的，他携带模型到大厦任何地方，在监察系统中亦不构成偷窃。您的顶楼寓所对博士亦从未设限，他来到您的床上不构成保安威胁。以上两件事均不需要通知您。」

 

Jarvis的解释还算合理，但为什么他愈听愈牙痒痒，「好，继续。」

 

「博士的体征变化属于他的私隐，不方便透露。」

 

「哈!? 意思是你知道内情，但却不打算向这位赋予你在世界上存在的意义与原因、惟一的创造、改良及拥有者，你的起始与归宿，亦即伟大的主人—我，透露一星半点?」

 

「是的。」Jarvis的回答简直无缝接驳他的话尾。

 

「好、很好!我把你做得太好了。」Stark双手按压额角，以防青筋跳出。

 

「谢谢誇獎，所有荣誉与功劳全归于您，Sir。」

 

 

「你这吃里扒外的小混蛋!我觉得自己像在争抚养权的心碎老父亲!」Stark喉间生甜、几乎吐血，「你尽管得意，我转头便能查个水落石出！现在唤Dummy将储物室所有抑制剂拿来。」

 

「Sir，根据您的举例上网比对，您似乎更符合『争取抚养权 **败诉』** 的老父亲形象。」Jarvis不卑不亢，「另外，我认为Dummy运输玻璃瓶的风险较大…」

 

「我知道、我知道!」Stark烦躁地打断J的意见，「但我没法走开…立即唤那头号小混蛋过来！」

 

Stark心跳如擂鼓，握拳直至掌心出现凹痕，仰头抵在门板上，控制呼吸节奏。

 

深陷发情期的强大Omega对Alpha来说就如巨形磁石，会被信息素牵引着关节，急于奉献；亦会出于本能誓死守护「领地」以防其他Alpha入侵。

他能逃出房间已经耗尽力气，枉论再拖开一小步。

 

而且，该死的，Banner的信息素是他有生以来闻过最香、最诱人的味道。

**OH, Fuck.**

  * *             *



五分钟后，Dummy咬着一个小纸盒过来了。  
它飞速前进，发出咔吱咔吱的声响，看上去稳当安全，使命必达。

「不愧是我的小机灵鬼，快过来！」老父親感动得热泪盈眶，拍着手掌引路，似在参加婴儿爬行大赛。

 

Dummy欢欣激动地应和，难得收获主人的赞赏，将步速提至最高，四轮立即疯狂滚动！

下一秒，轮子就毫无悬念地 **卡．住．了** 卷起的地毯！!！

 

「咔吱─────！」

它被绊住轮脚，失衡向前翻侧，发出一声尖锐惨叫！

原来整齐排列的粉色药水纷纷脱离地心吸力，从敞开的盒子向天空弹跳奔腾，很快便要迎接地板的亲吻!

 

 **「** **NO** **─────** **！！」**  
Stark叫得比Dummy更凄厉，飞身滑出去，妄想接住哪怕一两支…

 

神啊求求你…我没有倒霉到这地步吧！？

 

 **神曰** **:**   **有。**

 

所有喷薄而出的药剂「劈呖啪啦」碎在他的身边，最惨烈的是有三支本有渺茫机会接到，却相继碰上手臂、胸膛及肩膀反弹地面，摔得粉碎，就是没有一支乖乖跌入掌心。

 

「。。。。。。。。。」

 

Stark以扭曲姿态躺在一滩散发微香的粉红水潭，全身上下都湿透了，如遭受狂风暴雨的蹂躏，骤然失去抵抗欲望。  
  
沉默良久，他伸手敲敲面罩让它自动打开，露出一双木然黯淡的眼睛。

 

「吱!」Dummy惊徨得不断自体旋转，频频撞到桌角。  
这倒霉孩子一时决定不了逃走还是请罪，最后自以为安全地大弧度蛇行接近Stark，「吱吱!」

 

「再过来一步，就将你手拆回三千件零件。」Stark翻身坐起，语调认真严肃。

 

Dummy立即僵在原地不敢稍动。

 

Jarvis叫唤「Sir.」

 

「让我听出你的声音有一丝幸灾乐祸，或者说一句『Told you so』，你明天开始就会换成美少女的娇嗲嗓音，一周七天不重样。」

 

「Dummy的盒中还有三支药剂，建议您去拿取。」

 

Stark叹口气招手，Dummy战战兢兢地递上盒子。

他手握三支弥足珍贵的试管药剂，细思良久，扭开一支咕噜咕噜饮尽——发情的Alpha会变得野蛮狂暴，他不容许自己失去理智、伤害到Banner。

 

待药效发挥、体芯热度逐渐消退，Stark抓紧余下两支，从谷底重新振作。

默然望向被Banner拍打得震荡的门扉，露出示死如归的表情。

 

「死就死吧。」

  * *                        *



Stark听说过饿狼扑羊，

——他通常是那只狼。

 

现在他一开门却被「噗通」猛然扑倒了!  
被囚禁房中的Banner欲望爆发，浑身赤热难抑，进化成为「洪水猛兽」压在他身上，不断磨蹭。  
他雪白的实验袍要掉不掉，一半已滑落小臂，呈裸出血管扩张的绯红肌肤与两颗尖挺乳头；丰满的臀部将蕾丝内裤紧挟在中间，俨然拧成了一根布条，而「洪水」早已糯湿了袍子下摆，情液沿大腿滑落到小腿肚，散发动情芳香，恍如潺潺小溪沾上他的裤子，隔着衣物都能感觉到博士有多湿滑、柔软又惹火...

 

脸庞蓦然生凉，被舔上一条色情的水迹，Stark觉得自己好像油香滋滋的软嫩烤羊，令饥肠辘辘的博士食指大动。

他此际的意志力薄弱如纸，单纯的画面冲撃，甚至还没真正抚摸到怀香软肉，已叫他血脉喷张，老二又有抬头迹像......「Hey!停一停!」

  
「什...!」

放肆的舌尖得寸进尺，探索耳廓，鸡皮疙瘩从那位置瞬即漫延，Stark腰间发软，边躲边惊恐大喊「别一直舔我!你是金毛寻回犬吗!?」

虽然耳垂被含弄得很舒服，但他无忘初衷，压制冲口而出的呻吟，极力保持清醒；扳开Banner的脸，用力得颊肉都从指缝挤出来了。

 

「博士，听我说!！」

Stark看着Banner拼命卷动软舌，哼哼唧唧妄想舐到自己的指头，不禁气笑了，只好转而摀住嘴巴，「冷静点!你把抑压剂乖乖喝下去就没事了!」

 

Banner听到「抑压剂」三个字更为不满，潋潋眼眸跃出焰火。

因为啊，他难受得快要死去了。。。酥麻的感觉从腰部扩展到整个脊椎，阴茎坚硬如铁，竖立多时却无人照料，后方小洞亦出奇地痒，似被万蚁啃咬，将手指伸到尽处却抠不到痒点，里面太软了，即使塞进三根手指仍游刃有余，需要更大的肉棍粗暴地填满、摩擦内壁，捅到疼痛红肿也没关系。。。

 

既然唇齿被限制行动，那就用四肢主导侵略。。。他双腿大开夹紧身下的男人，流不尽的滑液浓稠暖热，已沾湿了Alpha的腿间，这画面令他振奋不已，彷似心爱之物沾上了自己的专属气味；被渗透的裤裆现出雄伟的阳具线条，让他下腹甜蜜抽搐，恨不得连着布料直接将肥厚的老二塞进洞里，榨干精水。。。「哈、嗄。。。」

 

他知道自己有多丢脸，但没法独自熬过这折磨——身为Beta的他直到两鬓渗白才经历第一次Omega发情期，所有细胞、每个毛孔都渴望被操烂，只剩下生理反应，身体抖成筛子，只要能多贴近Tony一寸，付出什么代价也甘之如饴。肌肤熨贴太美妙舒适，传递源源不绝的安全感，犹如天生便该黏在一起，永不分离。

Tony的信息素点滴馥郁散播，醇中带苦却又极具侵略性，让他醉倒在荷尔蒙下，软成一滩。

 

  
「给我...求你...」与哀戚的恳求语气相反的是他的决心，Banner狠狠撕开蕾丝内裤，昂扬肉棒从藕断丝连的布洞弹跳而出，前端窄缝已微微张开，下方澎胀睪丸与耻毛隐约可见；他再接再厉，扯爆Tony的衬衣，紧攥皮带，蛮力一拉，金属扣便歪掉，下身的贞节岌岌可危。

 

「别、别!别!!Bruce!住手！」  
Stark还凝止在近距离饱览博士裸体全相的震撼中，被黏腻的信息素冲撃得脑袋发昏，差点来不及制止这场「霸王硬上弓」。  
天啊地啊!万估不到踪横情场三十年的他，有天会像纤弱少年被强暴般大叫「不要非礼我!」，真是一世英名尽丧。

  
他敏捷钳制Banner不安分的手，但是这样却令双方陷入僵局，四手无法活动。  
Banner挣扎无果，鼻子抽动，彷佛受了全天下最大的委屈...「为什么不要...」

 

Stark看着博士又怒又恼，被Omega的高热焚烧理智，余下简单直线的思考模式，只要被拒绝便难过得不知所措，忽然非常心疼，不知他为何要遭这种罪，「我不是不要，是你还欠我一个解释。你现在不清醒，我们不能胡里胡涂的做，明白吗?」  
  
  
「呜....」Banner摇头。  
他确实不清醒、理智糊成迷雾，但梦寐以求的Alpha就在身下，他没理由不争取。

于是他努力抬高酸软的腰肢，晃动臀部，以后穴对准巨柱摩蹭、用两瓣臀肉隔着裤子、一松一紧摸拟吞吮龟头的动作;俯下身，轻吻布满胡渣的下巴，漫延到唇角，伸出舌头缓慢挑逗; 更把心一横、牵引Tony紧扣的手抚上麻痒的乳头，诱导炽热大掌搓揉缨红一也不管Tony全身僵硬、毫无回应。

 

「Holy shit!...Bruce...」

Stark被抛弃矜持的博士吓得倒抽口气、脑筋乱成麻，只觉刚饮下的抑压剂完全失效......  
  
正巨细无遗地吻着自己的男人，不是他素常喜欢的前凸后翘美女，只是个中年糙汉，腹部甚至找不到一块肌肉，但却那么耐看那么诱人，令他前所未有地情迷意乱、欲火焚身，快要将血肉燃烧怠尽。

全身血液奔流到下方，思绪一片空白，在条件反射之下，Stark的指尖甚至轻车熟路地捻起胸毛与柔韧红豆...救命、手感怎么那么可爱?...  
....捏了一会，Banner被刺激得急速喘气，鼻息洒在额头，他才激灵一下、忽然惊醒松手....「嗄!!我他妈在做什么!?」

 

博士一向冷静睿智的表情变得迷茫，体温高胜熔岩，卷发已湿透，嘴唇软滑如果冻，鼻尖的热汗滑落嘴边，咸咸的 ;更别提那性感扭动的腰肢，带动屁股夹紧被束缚的老二，横蛮强行操着他，快感似是电流从胯下滋啵滋啵汹涌而上，却每一下都搔不着真正欲望根源。

 

「嗄...」博士的穴口摩擦得起劲，得到暂时满足，享受的呻吟弥漫耳边，犹如最烈的媚药。

 

这样就满意了?你还没尝过被我的肉棍操进子宫口的滋味呢，亲爱的博士。

...他的脑中喷出这句轻佻跋扈的宣言，非常水到渠成。

 

但是他能够就此随波逐流，放飞自我吗?

坚守最后战线的良心在半塌城墙上浴血嘶吼:「放弃肮脏思想，绝对不能投降！」

 

。。。好吧，既然这样。  
Stark紧咬口腔内侧，尝到丝丝血腥却没感到痛楚，深闭眼睛至眼帘打折，再睁眼时已是决然神色。

 

「!!?」

博士的手被松开，Stark猛然拱起上身，反客为主托住他的后脑勺，封住觊觎太久的嘴，囓咬唇瓣、舌头扫过齿背，像灵蛇般横扫最敏感的部位。

 

「嗯唔...」酥麻从喉心蔓延全身，伴随着愈来愈强的窒息感，让Banner力气如流水消逝，没发现Tony已不知不觉将手环扣上手腕。

 

趁着怀中人被高超的吻技弄得昏昏陶陶，Stark往后举高手，勾勾食指，手环便发出亮光。

 

「嗄...!?」

被摔在床边的手甲响应召唤，飞抵手环所在处，有条不紊地镶嵌完好，几秒间便在Banner双手覆盖了一层盔甲，让他惊吓得瞪大眼眸。

Stark再指向床柱，盔甲拉扯着博士一起飞向目的地，十指自动紧扣在柱顶，将他牢牢锁在地板上。

*                                         *                                              *

**「呸!」**

 

在Banner第三次吐出抑压剂的时候，Stark几乎要骂脏话，偏头痛以几何级跃升。

你知道「一个Alpha服侍被绑住的发情Omega喝抑压剂」这画面，有多么惊世骇俗、感人肺腑吗?现在让Jarvis拍下照片，今年普立兹新闻摄影奖就是我囊中物了，竟然还不知好歹，延长这非人折磨？

 

他将剩下1/4抑压剂，举到博士的水平视线，「我再说一次，喝掉这个，然后我们各自睡觉，不、是你睡觉，我得撸到老二破皮才睡得下，明天再给我一个能接受的解释，懂？」

他俩狼狈疲累得像打完擂台，博士的实验袍蹭成破布，浏海全塌下来黏住眼帘，汗流如瀑，已有了脱水迹像，仍然不肯乖乖就范，深陷情欲泥沼、朦胧地哀求着Alpha恩泽。

  
Stark也不遑多让，衬衣钮扣全飞脱，露出半个胸膛；阴茎疼痛，仿似热锅煎蚁、焦燥翻腾，仍要保持清醒。  
他觉得裤子仍得体地谨守岗位，简直是奇迹，要裱在睡房墙壁，歌颂它的豐高偉業。

 

他大叹口气，将抑压剂无限次递上博士的唇边。  
Banner心有不甘地瞪他一眼，终于乖乖张开唇，含住了药瓶的顶端...

「对，做得好！就是这样...」Stark受宠若惊，紧张地看着博士微仰高头，试管底部的液体顺沿倾斜角度，向嘴巴滑去。。。

 

 **「咯跶！」**  
幻想总是美好的，下一个瞬间，试管便被Banner銜住甩头吐向远方，骨碌碌在地毯翻滚数圈，液体全数撒出，捞都捞不回来。

 

 **「** **What the fuck!!!?** **」**  
Stark仰天暴吼，像一个打火机被丢进微波炉，离自体爆炸、焚毁整个顶楼只有一丝之隔，「好、很好，Bruce Banner，你完全激起了我的斗志，今晚不是你死就我亡!」

  
他从容地拎出一枝未开封的药剂，递到博士眼前，趾高气扬，「你猜怎么着?我还有一整盒，能够和你耗到明早。」  
  
不、他没有，只有仅余这支，再摔破他就 **彻底完蛋** 了。

 

Banner抿紧唇，不驯地瞪着那管药，渴望能从眼中射出激光把它切割千片。  
Stark利落地扭开瓶盖，潇洒撑腰，在他的注视下，仰头大含一口，直到两腮轻微鼓起。

 

「!?」  
不知什么葫芦卖什么药的Banner一时懵了，来不及别开脸，便被Stark捏住下颚，封住嘴唇，缓缓过渡药水。  
他只剩下唇齿能够抵抗，出动舌头抵着上排门牙后方，但Stark有备而战，舌尖娴熟地勾住软红，吸吮搅动，捏住鼻頭阻隔氧氧，迫着他咽下了良药。

唇瓣分发开出湿润又暧昧的滋啵声，在寂静的房间尤其响亮。  
Stark终于达成目的，满意地抹走溅出唇边的液体，看向气喘呼呼的博士，却发现他静默不言，敛下眉眼，眼眶泛红。

 

「嘘...别这样...」Stark的心脏被狠狠刺中，温柔地拨开他的湿发，安抚性摸摸烫热的侧脸。

博士心知翻盘无望，只是倔强地盯着地板。

 

Stark再度捧起他的脸，Banner也没丝毫挣扎，张嘴意外顺从地「咕噜」吞下药水。

两入鼻尖相扺、气息交融，有种炽热的湿意蓦然沾上了脸庞，也烫伤了他的心脏。

 

Banner的鼻翼急速翕动，下颚不自觉绷紧，喉咙压住脆弱的哽咽。

认识至今，博士这个样子，Stark只看过两次——他向来如此坚强。

 

被Alpha如此贴近、仔细地亲吻，身体却不被触碰，欲望像一口填不满的井，在Banner的体芯鼓噪嚣张，但他无法在双唇的间隙中尝到它、也无法在捧脸的掌心中摘取它，只能痛苦翻滚，静待Omega的本性从血液挥发掉——Stark知道这过程有多折磨，尤其是对多年禁欲的博士而言，更是双倍难受。

「我该拿你怎么办...?」

他心痛如绞、纾口气投降。

 

在下一个接吻渡药的空隙，他的手潜向下方，温柔地 **握住勃发的阳具撸动** 。  
「唔嗯 !!?」Banner立竿见影弓起身子，在他嘴里高叫一声，试图从亲吻中抽身，好往下看。  
  
Stark允许他看着自己把黏糊糊的体液沾抹在顶端，搓揉红肿水亮的茎头，同时照顾下方紫红的两丸。  
「啊...呀...」博士浑身抽搐，视线因情欲放大成一片漆黑，双唇松懈开来，发出痛苦又快乐的闷吼，舌尖在齿间一掠而过，追寻着空气里他们的味道。

  
这是只有他能分享的神情—思及此，Stark自尊心暴胀。

 

下身被急速、有技巧地套弄，快感如浪潮涌上，博士的喘息尖锐得要划破空气，拱起软躯最大幅度贴近男人，即使被反应堆冰得嗲嗦仍义无反顾。  
「好了、好了...」Stark在他双手激晃时，再度压住他深深接吻，也为了过渡药水。

 

沿着阴茎滑下去的拳头，带来利箭般贯穿身体的快感，博士晃动腰胯，毫无矜持追逐更高的满足，双手拉得床柱吱呀作响，艰难万分地哀求，「...还要...更多」

他发誓看到Stark唇畔有笑意，但是下秒他就什么都无法思考了。

「啊哈...!」本来破烂的内裤被扯开，三根手指噗嗤一声全插进了饥渴松软的洞穴中，没有受到任何抵抗，顺利得不敢想象。

  
「啊啊啊...求你...!」

脸庞滑过泪痕，他的喉咙叫得疼痛，但是耳鸣太严重，听不到自己的嘶叫。  
呼吸凝在肺部，心跳快要冲破胸肺。穴口死绞着手指，糜红的肠道又湿又热，完全不介意粗暴的操弄，饱满的灼烧感一路冲到了后脑。  
甬道跃动着滚烫的刺激，前列腺被用力挤压，欢愉带着疼痛烧断了他的神经线，整个世界只剩下风暴快感。

 

「你能直接叫破天花板，博士。」  
  
Stark实在笑了出来，搅动着手指，感受小洞的湿滑与弹腻，温度高得舒适。  
  
趴在身上的人每下剧烈抖动、每声呜咽都在挑拨着他的神经。  
此刻他半个脑袋都被Alpha的荷尔蒙挟持，极想操哭这男人、标记他、让他臣服、让他完全属于自己。  
博士现在柔若无骨，完全愿意受他摆布，达到巅峰，甚至为他生个孩子。  
  
  
......如果Banner真的变了Omega，会愿意为他 **生孩子** 吗?  
继奥创、幻视之后第三个?用真正血肉培育出来的孩子?

 

「吓!?」他被自己太踰矩的想法惊吓到，一瞬清醒过来。  
发情期被标记的Omega有九成机会受孕，如果他们在今晚完全拥有彼此，一切都无法挽回了。  
他仿若醍醐灌顶——不行，他要担当理性那个。

 

而博士继续昏沉欲海，Tony的手指在里面的感觉太好了，他情不自禁动起双臀，没法停下来，溢出的黏滑体液因为他的动作制造出下流的声音—在拱身时是饥渴的吮吸声，沉下时是一阵挤压泡沫的声音。他为自己的淫秽而羞耻不已，却无法阻止把这声音弄得更响、更湿。

他埋在男人的颈窝哀鸣，仰头找到了Tony的唇，却又被过渡了一口药水。

他真的是来救他的，但他现在只想被操得死去活来。  
身体里的燥热略褪，眼前景像完全被眼泪打糊，迷蒙中看到Tony的嘴唇开开合合。

 

「Bruce，我不打算今晚要你。」

他知道这样招恨，但却不得不悬崖勒马，「我不知道那实验袍、内裤跟手甲是怎么回事。」  
  
「但你在发情，无法思考，我等你清醒后给我答案。」

 

「我们不急，好吗?」  
这是他尊重Banner的方式。

  
  
Banner没有点头或摇头，只是更深地窝进他的拥抱。  
Stark含住最后一口药水，渡进乖顺的嘴。

他又在菊穴加入了一根手指，把内里塞得毫无空隙，没有停竭地抽插，定点冲刺前列腺，摩得括约肌生痛；另手快速握套弄阴茎，铃口被带着老茧的虎口磨蹭，热腾腾的龟头青筋直跳，尿道口已经渗出了白浊，滋润着激烈爱抚的动作....  
  
「呜。。。。啊！」  
  
前后快感叠加而上，战栗的电流冲刷全身，Banner发出含糊不清的哭喊。  
酸软无比的肠径狠狠抽搐，囊袋收缩，滚热丰沛的种子终于喷射而出，迎来蕴酿了整晚的高潮!  
泪水沿着脸庞无声滑下，浓郁的精液喷洒Tony的衬衣与自己的胸膛，太充沛的液体甚至在臀下积成水泽，让他有失禁的错觉......

 

高潮过后像死了一回。

药效开始扩散，每根紧绷的神经松驰下来，粗重的呼吸逐渐放缓。  
  
  
Stark依依不舍地抽出手指，搂住精疲力竭的Banner。  
空气中Omega的信息素在消散，他已经开始想念那种好闻温暖的香气。

他解开手甲，抱起酣睡的Banner去洗澡，打理乱七八糟的睡房，整晚博士也没再醒来。  
 

*                           *                    *

翌早，Banner转醒，全身骨头被打散重组般酸痛，双腿尤其软绵无力，更别提股间被扩张后的空洞难耐。

他抚摸下腹，却深刻意识到自己没被标记，连暂时性的也没有。

 

说不清是什么酸涩滋味涌上心头，他皱紧眉，张眼便看到Tony坐在床边，紧扣着双手等他醒来，神情阴沉。

少见他露出这号表情的Banner，立即知道事情败露了，想要解释却无从说起。

 

「你锁了体检报告，但忘了删医疗室仪器的使用纪录，我通常不会无聊到去看那个，但我刚看完了这半年的。」Tony说。

 

「呃…」Banner瞳孔转一圈，谁想到Tony偏执起来竟如此细致。

 

「你上兩个月做了九十三次血液分析。我打给Beta健康事务委员会的李，他给了我这叠简报。」Tony的手一挥，凌空出现密密麻麻的医疗报告。他放大其中一份，上面大字标题「Beta病毒性肺炎疫苗」，翻到第二页写着试药结果。

 

「Bruce，我以为我们商量过这件事?」他瞇起眼眸，「我不赞成你当白老鼠去试那些乱七八糟的毒药，那会毁了你的。」

 

Banner拧紧床单，一时无语。

 

——他拥有Hulk，等同拥有了奇迹般的复原力，即使不小心感染致命病毒，最多被折磨两三天便会自动复原。五年前刚搬进复仇者大厦时，他想利用这金刚不坏之躯为世人供献更多，便主动联络Beta健康事务委员会，表示愿意匿名试药—待体内的病菌培植到一定数目，再试验解药功效。

  
后来有次出战后体力不支、忽然晕倒，才被Tony发现原委，他大发雷霆，好说歹说劝他停止了这「自杀式」行为，但是......

 

「Tony，这次不同。肺炎疫苗大规模出事，波及婴儿及老人家，一旦变异就会引发急性脑炎，全球已有三例，情况太严重，我不能坐视不理…况且、解药也成功了。」Banner解释。

 

「我还以为医管局亡羊补牢得快，原来你才是幕后功臣，哈哈！你从上个月就不断低烧呕吐、晕眩头痛还轻了三公斤，去他的脑炎！这些不是你该受的。我们是在拯救世界，Bruce，但不代表你要将自己赔进去！」

 

「…但是值得。」Banner倔强起来，谁也拗不过。

 

「平民用的解药成功了，你却变成偶发性发情的Omega，还得哭哭啼啼哀求被操，这样的副作用也值得吗!?」

 

Tony的语气降至冰点，放大刚完成的体征分析表，「我真不懂你。如果普通药剂失效，你也可以用我的Alpha血清做抑压剂，成功率百分之九十六，你不可能没想到。为什么要花心思做那一连串 **无谓** 举动、还要爬上我的床?因为我 **易得手**?」

 

「无谓的举动...」Bruce苦笑，「不是的，其实...」

 不，即使没有Jarvis提醒，他也知道Tony气在头上，绝对不是表白的好时机，太鲁莽反而会毁了他俩的关系。

「......我迟些再解释，好吗?」

 

Tony站起来，「抑压剂我会做给你，你下次再答应做白老鼠请便，但别再用 **我的** 医疗室和仪器。」

 

过一会又放缓了语气，「......我们再谈，但不是现在，你得好好休息。」

他关门离去，留下Banner在房中沉默无言。

 

 

「博士…」Jarvis语气小心翼翼。

 

「J，让我静一静。」

 *                                         *                                              *

 

**「。。。。。** **FUCK!!!** **」**

在针头第二次断在手臂时，Stark终于压不下翻滚的焦灼感，咬开压脉带，踢翻椅子跟旁边储物架！  
身边的杂物随着巨响倒了一地。他的胸膛急速起伏，额边布满热汗。

 

「Sir,针头仍然扎在您的前臂，建议立即拔除，以免构成...」

 

「就是你这叛徒！一直没跟我说博士去试药，才搞出那么多乱七八糟的事...」

Stark抹走滴落眼角的汗，咬牙切齿地盯着渗出血珠的青紫针口，恨恨地舐过嘴唇。

 

「全是欲望作崇，我以为他那些奇怪的举动別有意思，Hulk还跟我说什么喜欢不喜欢，害我想了几晚....妈的太愚蠢了...」

他拉起翻侧的胶箱，坐上去，将额头窝在掌心碎碎念...

 

Jarvis彷佛被吓到，「Sir，您哭了吗?」

 

「哭你妈。」

Stark抿起嘴角，睁大干燥的眼眸，忿忿不平。

 

「我在开玩笑，试图活跃气氛。」Jarvis说。

 

「活跃你的头。你知道...Omega的发情对象是无差别的，我是他最好的朋友、生活形影不离又碰巧是Alpha，当然是最佳人选，啧、还以为自己有什么特别。之前那些暧昧的举动完全因为仪式感吧?以他的性格，肯定没法直接开口邀我上床，所以才表现得那么古怪...后来看我毫无回应，才会把心一横、霸王硬上弓吧...」

「还说要解释，竟然整整一个星期都没再提起...天哪，我究竟为什么要跟你倾诉这些，完全应了Nat说的，像怀春少女一样，Fuck...」

 

Jarvis没有回应，但是围绕在Stark身边布满博士体征、血清资料的屏幕却开始转换画面，最后统一显示他的大头照片。

「怎么回事，我被通缉了吗?」Stark疑惑皱眉。

 

「根据您的要求，开始搜寻『发情对象无差别』及『特别的人』两组关键字。」

 

「我沒有叫你搜...算了、算了。」

Stark走近其中一个屏幕，放大数据，一下子就发现了端倪......

 

**「......嗄!??博士只对我一个人发情?为什么?」**

他瞪大眼眸，像发现新大陆般惊讶不已。

 

「根据资料，此两年间，Banner博士与您接近时，身体会分泌旺盛的肾上腺素，同时瞳孔放大 **，** 抗利尿剂、多巴胺、皮质醇亦有提升现象，这些生理变化直接引发本月开始出现的Omega发情现象，包括精神兴奋，阴茎勃起，后穴收缩以及分泌体液等反应，而博士至今未曾对他人出现以上发情现象。」

 

Stark脑袋运转过来，脸庞象忽然被点亮般，瞳孔绽光「等等...嘿等等!!」

「瞳孔放大 **，** 抗利尿剂、多巴胺、皮质醇、肾上腺素提升，是什么情感反应?」

 

「Sir，是 **恋爱** 的自然生理反应。」

 

Stark静默数秒，然后露出欠揍的愉悦笑容，

「哇喔，即是说博士喜欢我，而且他这超级无敌讨喜的Omega体质只会对喜欢的人发情?告诉我没理解错。」

  
「是的，Sir，您没理解错。」

   
得到肯定答案的Stark握起拳头，双肘向下压，做出「Yes!!」的手势，欢腾雀跃!

 

 「啧啧，这些不是博士的私隐吗？你的心果然还是向着我的！」

 

「博士已对您开放了部份Omega资料的授权，以协助制造Alpha血清，我相信这部份资料属于可查询范围内。」

 

「你这小机灵鬼!!真是我的心頭肉! 你太棒了，我把你做得太棒了，我真是举世无双的天才!!」老父亲几乎要流下欣慰的眼泪，一时不知该赞自己还是Jarvis.

他兴奋难耐，超级想仰天大笑五分钟，或者跳几支肚皮舞庆祝，完全沉醉在啦啦啦博士果然喜欢我哈哈哈哈哈哈的喜悦中!

 

「J，你知道吗?这是 **心之科学** 。」

Stark一边快速浏览数据，一边笑得肩膀震动，卷到屏幕下方，发现一个神秘的资料夹，迫不及待点开却发现锁了。

  
  
「这个Folder怎么锁了?」

右手指尖疯狂发力，将图标按得咚咚咚咚作响，太着急忘了针头还插着肉，痛得咬牙咧齿，立即拔走了。

 

「这是博士向我询问的建议，他没有授予您知悉权，所以锁上了。」

 

「刚才赞你乖巧，现在又开始进入反叛期了?」Stark歪头。

聪明的脑筋转了一圈，立即恍然大悟，眨眨眼睛，「嘿，那是 **追求我** 的建议吗?」

 

「恕不方便透露。」

 

「懂了，那根据你这两个月来关于爱情范畴的经验，教我如何追求博士吧。」

Stark挑起眉头，得意洋洋。

 

这两个月来Jarvis在爱情范畴的数据增长，惟一来源只关乎向Banner的提议，这个取巧的问法，等于让 J 和盘托出。 

「.........好的。」

 

「J，你的声音很不忿?」

 

「没有，Sir，随时乐意为您服务。」

 

*                                      *                                      *  
**恋爱心理学6： 吊桥效应**

 

从Hulk变回人类形态的Banner，迷糊转醒，感觉后背跟膝弯被有力地承托着，而身体其他位置则离奇地悬空。

「醒啦?」Tony的声音出奇轻柔。

 

Banner揉揉眼眸，首先映入眼廉的是Stark极近距离的脸，再来看清了他俩确实 **悬在天空中** ，周围无摭无挡。

 

「吓!?」他左右张望，发现自己正被Iron man抱着，身处布鲁克林大桥的桥塔上方，离海面四十多公尺，桥面挤迫的车人流显得细小。

 

「Stark?」Banner瞇起眼睛，发出疑问。  
他特地拜托Vision战后带自己回大厦，不知为何总事与愿违。

 

「博士，你看，今天天清气朗、凉风飒爽多舒服。」Stark笑出了眼角微皺紋。

 

「确定是很美的风景，还好大太陽，嗯我欣赏完了，我们可以直接回去了吗?」Banner茫然点头，以手挡开盔甲反射的刺眼光芒。

 

「我有重要的事对你说。」Stark挪开Banner完全不识情趣的手，调较飞行位置，让怀中人处于凉快的阴影下。

 

「……好，是抑压剂完成了吗?」

 

「我没有造出來，因为你不再需要那鬼东西了。」

 

「为什…?」Banner的声音开始有点愠怒。

 

 **「我正式宣布，我接受你的追求** **!!** **」**  
Stark非常愉悦、无比鏗鏘地说。

 

「…………………」  
Banner呆若木鸡，维持嘴唇微张的姿态达三秒之久，终于从这波冲撃恢复过来，第一句不是回应Stark，而是失望透顶地抱怨「Jarvis，你背叛我…」

「博士，我没有!我…」  
Jarvis的声音从二人的嵌入式耳机中响起，被Stark截断，「好了好了，爸爸们在谈心，小孩子别打扰。」還顺手帮Banner摘下耳机。

 

Banner的耳背被指尖抚过，无法自控地颤抖一下，在Stark的见证下，脸颊慢慢渲上好看的微熏。

 

「天啊…你好香。」  
空气逐渐弥漫甜甜的、清新的信息素，Stark还嫌不够，将鼻尖凑近Banner的颈窝贪婪地深吸一口，漾出满足微笑。

 

「你只会对我发情，Brucie，这世上还有更辣的事吗?」

「事不宜迟!我们立即回去继续上星期未完的事，我发誓这次完全张开怀抱，衣服任撕、老二任骑，我还会使尽浑身解数把你操进床铺、让你爽到怀疑人生…」

 

「我还是想要抑压剂。」博士冷静地戳破他的粉色遐想泡泡。  
「我不太喜欢失去理智、失去控制的感觉，你懂我的。」

 

「那好，我造给你。如果夜夜笙歌，我大概也会精尽人亡。」Stark一口答应，从善如流。

「还有，我欠你一句道歉。我不应该过多干涉你的决定，我只是不想看着你承受那些病痛，希望你重新考虑。我也会拨一笔基金成立SI医疗研究中心，盡更多心力救人。」语气非常诚恳。

 

「谢谢你的体谅和行动。但是…我不确定你真的喜欢我，也许你只是忽然发现真相，被新鲜感冲昏头了。你总是冲动累事，我希望你冷静一段时间，好好想清楚是否真的可以回应我的感情。」

 

「没人比我更了解自己，Bruce。

我全天候带着你的公仔当护身符;Hulk说你喜欢我的时候，我心跳直接冲破200;你难过我比你更心碎。只要想到你有可能爬上别人的床发情，我就愤怒得快要变种了—因为你是属于我的，我也是属于你的。」Stark深情地说，怕他不信还拎出了扭蛋公仔，「…而且，那些蛋糕也是为了哄你开心而焗的。」

「好了我听到你很小声说那些不是蛋糕，不要紧，我还是爱你。」Stark的双眼就像两潭烈酒，完全锁紧Bruce的视线，能让人轻易沉醉其中，至死方休。

 

「呃…那你要证明给我看…」  
Banner困难地移开目光，有心脏神经被电到麻痹的错觉，大吸一口气，几乎呛到。

 

「嗯?怎么证明?」Stark疑窦满胸。

 

  
**「两位午安。」**  
在这个关键时刻， **一位完全讀不懂空氣的不速之客翩然出现** 。

 

 

Vision正经八百地向他们打招呼，「 **博士，我来接你了** 。这个地理位置容易引发肌膚灼热及不适症状，请立即随我回大厦竭息。」

 

「Vision!?你从哪个角落蹦出来的!?」Stark双眼瞪如铜铃。

 

「我刚帮忙清理完战场的大型瓦砾后赶过来，请将博士交给我照顾，谢谢。」

 

 **「我不!!!!!!!!想也别想!!!你走开!!!!** 」Stark像孩子般撒赖，甚至转开了半个圈，背對著Vision.

 

但博士却在怀中挣动，张开双手扑向别个怀抱，積極應和，「Vision，快接我走，好热!我快中暑了…」

 

「别乱动，好危险的!Bruce，我们还没谈完…!」

Banner疯狂挣扎、Vision不断抢人，兵荒马乱之间，博士还是易了手，被Vision牢牢抱紧，转瞬飞走。

 

 **「** **……………………博士呢!?** **」**

Stark看着空空如也的掌心，再望向消失在远方的紫薯身影......

浑身颤抖，大张双手，直接崩潰，发出老父亲最后的绝望嘶吼 **，「你们一个二个到底发生什么事啊** **!!!?** **集体爆发叛逆期吗** **!???** **」  
** 爸爸心碎了!!!!是不是想迫我单方面断绝父子关系啊!?

  
  
「Jarvis，你不是说吊桥效应一定奏效吗?他现在当着我面跟别的男人、不、生化人跑了!」

  
「Sir，我说的是倘若受试者感觉危险才有效，博士在您的怀中非常有安全感，所以无法诱发强烈的吸引效果。」

  
「……Gosh，我现在同时觉得超不爽又有点高兴…」

  * *            *



**恋爱心理学** **7** **：** **稀罕心理**

「Jarvis，如果Vision没来，我差点就答应了Tony。噢，他的蜜糖色眼晴那么深情款款，真的难以拒绝…」博士抱着额头，神经兮兮，「但我怕他只是顺口开河…」

「博士，您做得很好。以Sir的性格，稀罕心理必定会激发他的最高斗志，向您证明他的诚意。」

 

「咯咯!」

说时迟那时快，敲门声响起。  
Banner开门。

Tony穿着笔挺华丽但沾满泥泞的西装，斜倚在门边，露出魅惑众生的微笑。  
「早安，Bruce，我知道你不爱收花，所以我特地去培植场选了些小盆栽送你，希望你喜欢。」  
双手狼狈地捧出十几个生机勃勃的可爱多肉植物。

「嘿，这只是我追求你的第一步，你可千万别太感动、太快答应了。」说完还抛了一个媚眼。

 

Banner眨眨眼睛，伸手抹走他脸颊的泥土，笑弯了腰。

(完)

 

**小尾巴**

Clint：「Jarvis，你真是个爱情大师呀，你看Tony跟Bruce现在黏得像对爱情鸟一样，也可以教我一两招去追Nat么?」

JARVIS:「对不起，Barton先生，此范畴的数据出现不明故障，但您仍可以向我查询其他事项。」

Clint：「......啧，偏心鬼。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傻白甜的長長結局篇，希望溫特喜歡( 只有傻?!)
> 
> 哈哈哈哈哈懟人不倦的JARVIS完全心力交瘁有沒有：「我並不是一個人工戀愛顧問，請向我查詢非戀愛問題，謝謝配合。」  
> 文中提及了一些戀愛心理學理論，但一定有誤用誤解的地方，請不要當真(跪)  
> 接下來該閉關去敲重要的文了! (知情人士請點名讚揚我!!)
> 
> 那一段時間後見～啦啦～


End file.
